How Hiei tried to take over the world
by kirbyluechoy
Summary: Just read the title


How Hiei tried to rule the world Disclaimer I do not own YYH, if I did I would be the coolest guy in the whole wide world. and I'm not. Big thanks to Kim for telling me about this site in the first place if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be typing this right now. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% ** Just to tell you my real name I Vincent and I will be using it in the story ** ** Also I made all actions Italic **  
  
Hiei: I have killed so many yet the sun still shines so bright as the time flows so slowly. I must entertain myself, but how. I herd of world domination once maybe I should give it a try.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey shrimp! What ya thinking about? World domination? Wahahahaha! Hehe that's a good one: a shrimp that dominated the world. Hehe.  
  
Hiei: as a matter of fact I was thinking about world domination.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh. Then you will probably need this book. holds up hand in a position that you would hold a book by its spine, but has no book at hand  
  
Hiei: You idiot, your hand is empty, I see no boo- stopped in middle of sentence because a book titled "How to dominate the world by the end of the story" suddenly appears in Kuwabaras hand.  
  
Kuwabara: Hehe and you asked "What book?"  
  
Hiei: I never asked such a thing you can even look at my previous dialog. And how did you do to get that book like that?  
  
Kuwabara: Oh.. You didn't ask that? Well anyway Vincent gave me this book.  
  
Hiei: what in the world is a "Vincent?"  
  
Vincent: I am.  
  
Hiei: Who are you?  
  
Vincent: I just told you I'm Vincent. Or to you I am your master because I control the story.  
  
Hiei: So. You made the story. What gives you the rights to boss us around?  
  
Vincent: Because I can do things like this. Snaps fingers and a pair of bunny ears appear on Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara: WAAHAHAHAHAHA! This is rich! WAAHAHAHAHAHA. Kuwabara falls on the ground laughing, Hiei tries to pull of bunny ears.  
  
Hiei: OW! This "things" are attached to my head! Vincent snaps fingers again and bunny ears and Kuwabara dissapear, but not the book.  
  
Vincent: That is all I'm gonna do to you for now, bye. Vincent disappears and Hiei picks up the book.  
  
Hiei: Only a fool would read this. Looks at clock that shows 8:00 AM. But I must for the sake of my entertainment. Opens book and sees that there is only three pages a step on each page.  
  
Hiei: Hmm. "Step one; kill any that can be harmful to plan." Lets see here: Kuwabara, ten seconds later with blood stains on his sword, dead  
  
Kurama, five minutes later with more blood stains on his sword, dead  
  
Yusuke, ten minutes later with more blood stain than before on his sword, dead  
  
Anybody else that can use spirit energy, thirty minutes later with no extra blood stains on his sword, but dark fire surrounding his arm, all dead  
  
Hiei: "Step two; Have a weapon." Hn, I already have my sword. Continues reading. "Something stronger than that sword of your's."  
  
Hiei: Grrrr. Vincent.I must find a better weapon for the sake of my entertainment. Just then a T.V. appears out of no were and turns on.  
  
T.V.: Come visit the army base today then you can go see a tour of are nuke silo the home of one of the strongest weapons in the world: the nuke.  
  
Hiei runs off to the nearest army base.  
  
Hiei: Hmm. this must be it. Walks through a hall called "Tour way" Hiei stops in the middle because of a tour group.  
  
???: Are you a power ranger?  
  
Hiei did not hear the boy because he was too busy trying to get to the front.  
  
???: Are you a power ranger? This time the boy tugged on Hiei's clothes to get his attention.  
  
Hiei: Huh? Hiei looked down and saw a little boy. Go away weak mortal.  
  
Boy: You must be the black power ranger! ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!  
  
Heie: I told you to go away you sugar high brat.  
  
Boy: I'm going to call you blacky because your always so black!  
  
Hiei: Talk any more and I will draw my sword.  
  
Boy: Can I see your Megazoird? Slice Slice Slice.  
  
Hiei walked past the tour group while putting away his bloody sword.  
  
Hiei: The nuke silo is packed full of guard- Hiei was interrupted by the sudden appearance of tutus on every guard and them spinning out of the silo.  
  
Hiei: sigh Vincent.  
  
Hiei went in one of the vans and drove it to the bomber load up center while reading the last page of the book.  
  
Hiei: Step three: kill Vincent and dominate world. Wow that was an unusually odd step. How did it know that Vincent was.Oh ya this is Vincent's world, but why would he want me to kill him. This has to be the most entertaining, yet most odd, part of the story. Ahh oh well. Throws sword directly into Vincent's heart.  
  
Vincent: Ow. Vincent falls over and dies (What do you think would have happened?)  
  
Hiei loaded the plain with all the nukes and took off.  
  
Hiei: Ahhhhahahahaha no one can stop me now! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Superman: Stop in the name of Justice!  
  
Hiei: Ehh? Superman?! But I thought you were just a fictional character!  
  
Superman: But you're just a fictional character too.  
  
Hiei I guess your right. better go revive everyone.  
  
End I Think.  
  
P.S. I am not actually dead yet. Please give me reviews about my story. Hey Hiei what are you doing with that sword? And why do you still have that book?! And why is it on page 3??!!! 


End file.
